Animal I Have Become
by Kumo-Yume
Summary: Mentali se réveille sur un paysage d'apocalypse: tout les gens qu'elle connaissait sont morts. Elle cherche à découvrir qui est le coupable de ce crime, mais la vérité ne mène pas forcément à la victoire, et elle risque de le découvrir à ses dépens. SANS COUPLE, M parce que je suis parano.


**Je sans que je vais me faire détester à cause de cette histoire... Mais je la poste quand même parce que je suis quelqu'un qui aime faire du mal aux gens! Alors, lisez et souffrez!**

* * *

_Par pitié, aidez-moi!_

La jeune Mentali courrait aussi vite que ses pattes meurtries le lui permettaient. Elle voulait partir loin, très loin de cette vision d'horreur qui s'étandait sur toute la ville. Des cadavres. Partout. Tous ces Pokémons étaient étendus au sol, la vie les ayant quitté et les yeux vides d'émotion. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé? Mentali n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vision de tout ces corps. Alors elle courrait, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, fuyant cet enfer de corps démembrés qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Elle trébucha d'un coup sur quelque chose, et roula au sol. Elle se remit rapidement sur ses pattes, et découvris sur quoi elle avait trébuché. Un Embrylex, aux yeux complètement vides, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche et une énorme entaille à la gorge. Mentali poussa un cri mélant surprise, peur et tristesse. Embrylex était donc mort, lui aussi. Son meilleur ami ne méritait pas ça, pas plus que tout les autres d'ailleurs. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Mentali, mais elle les refoula bien vite.

_Je doit rester forte, et trouver quelqu'un qui a survécu, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ici!_

Elle donna un léger coup de langue qui lui laissa un goût de sang dans la bouche sur la joue de son défunt ami, et reprit sa course. Les larmes dévalaient maintenant ses joues. Elle ne comprennait rien. Hier encore, elle s'amusait avec Embrylex et Venipatte, et elle s'était réveillée ce matin devant ce carnage. Qui avait put faire preuve de tant de cruauté envers des innocents? Et surtout, pourquoi faire une chose pareil? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier ces actes? Les questions inondaient son esprit, et elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des pleurs.

_Des... des pleurs? Ca veut dire qu'il y a... un survivant?_

Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit, et découvrit un Hélionceau pleurant à chaude larme sur le corps d'une Pyroar.

-Maman... Réveille-toi... S'il te plaît... Maman...

Mentali s'approcha lentement de l'enfant et lui caressa doucement le dos avec sa queue tout en murmurant.

-Elle est mieux où elle est, mon petit. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, tous se passera bien.

Le Hélionceau sursauta, et se retourna pour faire face au Pokémon Psy. Puis il éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans le pelage de Mentali.

-Je veux qu'on me rende ma maman... Je veux qu'elle revienne...

-Je sais, Hélionceau... Je comprends que ce soit dur, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour moi aujourd'hui aussi. Mais nous devons être forts, et découvrir qui est responsable de cette hécatombe.

Hélionceau renifla et se recula de Mentali. Puis il la regarda et articula à travers ses sanglots.

-Je vais trouver qui c'est avec toi... Et on pourra... Venger maman...

Mentali hocha la tête, et il se remirent en route, zigzagant entre les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas vomir devant ces corps déformés. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient dans ce paysage horrifique. Ils avaient découvert les corps de Venipatte et Obalie, des amis de Mentali, ainsi que ceux du père et de la sœur de Hélionceau. A chaque cadavre découvert, des larmes furent versés et des cris de deséspoir furent poussés, mais ils reprenaient toujours leur route, ne savant pas quoi faire d'autre que marcher jusqu'à trouver le coupable.

Seulement, Hélionceau finit pas s'effondrer et éclata en sanglots, hurlant qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que tout ces cadavres étaient impossibles à regarder avec tant d'indifférence, qu'il voulait revoir sa famille. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

-C'est un cauchemard, juste un cauchemard! Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit, et tous sera normal...

Il était en situation de déni total, et tentait de se convaincre lui-même que tout cela était faux. Mentali le câlina simplement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes tandis qu'il criait sa douleur. Il était normal que cette situation soit si dure à endurer pour un enfant. Elle-même avait du mal à garder son sang-froid, mais elle devait rester forte, pour que Hélionceau puisse s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Soudain, Hélionceau se mit à trembler.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda doucement Mentali.

-Ton... ton pelage... il devient... noir...

-Quoi?

Mentali se regarda, et constata qu'il disait vrai. Ses poils mauves devenaient progressivement noirs, et des marques jaune apparaissaient sur son corps.

_Une minute... mais... ce sont les caractéristiques... D'un Noctali!_

-Mentali... tu... tu deviens un Noctali!

Et soudain, ça la frappa. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient les seuls survivants... oh non...

-Mentali... je ne compr-

-Fuis! Part très loin, vite!

-M-mais...

Le pelage de Mentali était entièrement noir, et les formes jaunes étaient clairement visibles. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps

-Ne discute pas, va-t-en! Je ne veux pas...

Elle déglutit.

-Je ne veux pas te tuer!

Hélionceau écquarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin. Mais, alors qu'il tournait les talents et commençait à s'enfuir, une masse s'abattit sur lui. Mentali venait de le plaquer au sol.

-Mentali, pourquoi tu-

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sa gorge lui fut arrachée et ses derniers mots ne furent plus qu'un gargouilli incompréhensible. La gueule pleine de sang, sa meurtrière releva la tête en un sourire. Mentali n'était plus. Désormais, seul Noctali et sa folie meurtrière restaient. Un rire dément se fit entendre.

-Il est temps de faire découvrir au monde... l'animal que je suis devenue!

* * *

**Bon, ben voilà! Comment c'était? *esquive une grenade* Ne vous laissez pas avoir, j'adore Noctali! C'était juste... le Pokémon "opposé" à Mentali, donc je l'ai choisit!**

**... Review :3? Même pour me dire à quel point vous me détestez d'avoir écrit ça!**

**Allez, salut les amis! *s'enfuit par la fenêtre***


End file.
